This busy road can be conquered
by Lefttoconquer
Summary: 'You wouldn't…' – 'If you don't move your extraterrestrial butt over to that party and work your mind voodoo on Craig-list, so help me Gaga, I will.'


**Title: **This busy road can be conquered

**Genre: **Romance

**Ship: **Rachel/Sebastian

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **''You wouldn't…'' – ''If you don't move your extraterrestrial butt over to that party and work your mind voodoo on Craig-list, so help me Gaga, I will.''

**Notes: **Takes place before Finn ever asked Rachel to marry him.

* * *

This was not supposed to happen. Rachel should be spending her Saturday evening alone. With popcorn at her side, seated on her couch and watching her favorite movie; _Funny Girl_. A blanket propped on top of her legs, hair in a loosely bun, and enjoying a day of peace and quiet. Finn went away with his family to a vacation cabinet in Long Island (apparently there had been some kind of family fuel, and Kurt, her best friend_–or so she thought–_had been helplessly dragged along). There were no homework assignments, and her dads were out_–again–_so, if it weren't clear before, this obviously seemed like a good Rachel Berry alone time. And anyone else who deemed to think otherwise could've assisted her Facebook status (yes, she does have a Facebook. She's not socially inadequate). But apparently Kurt just had to stand out and reel his self in as an exception.

Obviously he's her best gay. And she would love to help him in his time of need, even if it meant cutting a few minutes off of her spare time.

But _black mailing _her? Her; as in his _best friend_. And having the nerve to throw such–_such_–crucial, life altering extortion into her face? Well, into her ears, to be exact. But in her face, nevertheless. That's putting Glenda to shame, right there.

''You don't get it, Rachel!'' His anxious voice booms through her phone. She must give it to him, he does sound desperate. ''I _need_ you. I need you like Snooki needs the attention. Like Celine Dion needs the mic. I need, _need_, you, Rachel… _Please_…''

She sighs, pausing the movie, right when Barbra's about to sing–_damn him–_as she responds exhaustedly; ''I don't get it, Kurt.'' She throws popcorn into her mouth, chewing lightly as she goes on. ''Why didn't you just tell Blaine _not_ to go… what happened to honesty endures?''

''Because trust counts too, dammit!'' He screeches, causing her to hold the phone a few inches away from her ears. He does have a shrilly voice when he's at the end of his wits. And oh, does she know how he can be when he completely loses his sanity.

She shivers at the thought.

''Kurt…''

''No, you listen to me, _Berry._'' Oh-oh, he's throwing in her last name. He's definitely desperate. ''I can't lose Blaine. You know how much he means to me.'' He whines.

She exhales. ''I do.'' Blowing the excessive breath out. ''But couldn't you just be honest to him? I'm always honest to Finn about everything… and that works out fine for us.'' She says. Slightly sounding a bit presumptuous.

''Really.'' He pitches in, disbelievingly. ''So you told him about last summer?''

She gasps soundly. Eyes increasing. ''We wouldn't talk about last summer Kurt!'' She exclaims through the phone. ''That's a forbidden subject.''

It _is_ forbidden. It contains enough conversance to destroy her bright future as a star. Because who in his right mind, owning a famous casting agency that is, would allow a girl who… who… that… _that… _

She can't even bring herself to think about that day.

''So you didn't?'' He sounds derisive, probably testing the waters. And without waiting for her answer, he continues by saying; ''I didn't either… but I would've _thought _you did, seeing as honesty is such a… importance in your relationship. But on the other side… I would understand if you didn't. You were very drunk–''

''Kurt…'' She warns.

She can already see him raise a perfect sculptured eyebrow, his face filled with mock-shock. ''I took photos, remember? And if I think back… you where the one insisting me to take them after you jumped_–squealing–_into the ocean…'' Her face heats up. ''I'm still shocked that you weren't cold… I myself was freezing my butt off… Whilst I, contrary to you, _was_ wearing _clothes_.''

''You told me that you had burned them!'' She hisses, looking around as if someone could come in right at this moment and hear their conversation.

He better pray to his priced _'Born this way' _CD that no one comes in.

''I lied.'' She can practically see him shrugging. That bastard. ''Rachel… please, I'm at the end of my rope here. You couldn't possibly expect me to tell Blaine not to go to Nick's birthday party, can you? It's his friend! I can't act out as the jealous boyfriend; do you know how I will look like? He needs to know that I _trust_ him.'' He clicks his tongue, rather noisily. ''And green does _not_ fit my features at all.''

''You don't trust him.'' She mutters.

''Yes I do!'' He exclaims, clearly offended. ''I just don't trust a certain tall, jelly-o covered, smug asshole!'' He huffs. ''I can already spot his aggravating grin when he sees Blaine all alone, vulnerable and lacking a boyfriend…'' Kurt snorts. ''Blaine won't stand a chance.''

''You need to trust him, Kurt.'' Rachel tries. To no avail, because he huffs another time, obviously disagreeing with her statement. ''Take me as an example. I trust Finn completely, even though he's miles and miles away. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.''

''Spare me the details on your weak attempt of covering Rachel and Ross toxic on and off ratio.'' She gasps. How dare he compare her relationship with Finn to _'Rachel and Ross'!_ Obviously, her relationship is way different… and far more epic, if one would ask her. ''You do this for me, today!'' He demands. ''You call Blaine, tell him that you have nothing to do, work your magic stick, and go with him to that damn party, before I sell your _bare_ _ass _out to the whole entire world!''

She frowns. He wouldn't, would he? But would she really take her chances just for a night alone to watch _Funny Girl_? She directs her eyes to the TV screen. Deciding to take one last shot, she knits her eyebrows. ''You wouldn't…''

He replies, almost, instantly. ''If you don't move your extraterrestrial butt over to that party and work your mind voodoo on Craig-list, so help me Gaga, _I will_.''

And that's how she finds herself standing before a wooden door, Blaine right next to her, pitifully having lost a Saturday for herself to a liquor-filled feast with students she hardly even knows.

She crosses her arms, a frown tightly in place, as Blaine knocks on the door. In seconds, revealing a boy with a broad smile.

''Happy Birthday!'' Blaine instantly exclaims.

''Thanks.'' Nick says over the music as they step in. He looks at Rachel, extending a hand. ''You must be Rachel Berry, Kurt told me so much about you.''

Obviously he did. That conniving, backstabber.

''Yes I am. Please to meet you and happy birthday!''

''Thanks. Come further.''

The party's on a full blow. The music's loud, and the warblers who were once seemingly married to their suits, are now wearing casual clothing. She's thus beyond shocked, when she turns her back around on Blaine for a second (it was really a second. Nick was talking to her about coming Regionals, and Blaine was just standing there, grinning from eye to eye as he gazed around the busy house. Kurt's right, he does seem to miss his friends) she's shocked to her stand, after Nick leaves to talk to some of his friends, and she focuses back on Blaine that she finds him talking to a handsome, young, eye-striking gentleman.

The smug smile tainted on his lips kind of voice who this mysterious stranger might be.

''Blaine?'' She touches his forearm, takes a step forward, and proceeds to eye Sebastian from head to toe. He's wearing a button down white shirt and blue jeans. His eyes a luscious green. ''Who… who is this?''

_Good gracious. He's magnificent._

_He's_ the enemy? He's Craig-list, Meerkat, demon send straight from hell? This is Jesse 2.0, handsome, talented, and pure evil in one? How the hell does Kurt expect her to keep something like _that_ away from Blaine and ensure both of them to leave unscratched?

If he wasn't gay, she would've been worried about keeping her hands off of him.

''Rach!'' Blaine exclaims joyfully. He smiles gently as he motions for the handsome stranger, who all but once, never gave her a look worthy. ''This is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my friend Rachel and also Kurt's best friend.''

At the sound of Kurt's name, Sebastian finally looks down at her. A look of confusion shifts through his eyes before a small smile tugs at his lips.

Alert, she spots a twinkling in his eyes. As if he's aware what her presence here means.

He's handsome _and_ smart. Who would've thought?

''I see…'' Sebastian says. ''He couldn't be here, so his minion comes instead.'' He unabashedly continues.

Blaine seems like he's about to say something. But Rachel beats him to it.

(What? She refuses to be called a minion_–even though she slightly is_–by anyone.)

''I'm not here on Kurt's behave.'' She sneers. ''I came because Blaine didn't want to come alone and I'm a good friend… Yes, it's true, I had to leave a few things undone that were highly important.'' Say watching _Funny Girl_ for the ninth time. ''But a good friend lays their needs aside for their friends whom need them dearly.''

''Wait.'' Blaine frowns, looking down at her. ''I thought you were bored out of your mind and wanted to spend time some with me?''

''Blaine!''

''_Ah-ha_, I see.'' Sebastian nods. ''You almost had me there…'' He wiggles his finger at her. She scrunches up her nose in discomfort. ''Good to know that even if Hummel's at the other side of the country, he's still looking over me… I'm flattered.''

_Ugh._ What an ass. Seriously. No amount of handsomeness can clear away that fact.

''For your information!'' She vehemently exclaims, taking a step forward and narrowing her eyes. Blaine, knowing exactly what Rachel is capable of when people step on her toes, takes a step backwards, looking around as if to search for an escape coat. ''You're not remotely important enough to claim so much attention.'' She huffs, pointing a finger at his chest. ''And if you think that I came here to keep an eye on you–_which I didn't_–then you're highly mistaken.''

He grins, his eyes racking up and down her body. She suddenly feels _very_ self-conscious in a blue summers dress. She starts to blush underneath his stare.

''You know what doll face. Do yourself a favor and go fetch me and Blaine a few drinks.''

''I'm not your waiter!'' She shouts, flabbergast.

''I didn't say you were. But I'm thirsty, you're presence is annoying, and you're not doing anyone here any good. All in all… You're not useful… Getting Blaine and me a few drinks will make you useful.''

She narrows her eyes. So this is what Kurt meant with upright _barbaric_.

''I'm not leaving you here alone with Blaine.'' She hisses for his ears only.

He's not shocked at her confession when he lowers his voice, still keeping an eye on Blaine who's standing a few feet behind her. ''Seethe it yourself.'' He murmurs.

Then, in a flash, he's behind her talking to Blaine and somehow in a weird sort of fashion woos him into having fun, laughing and even suggests a few drinks–all in but two minutes.

_(Well, That was just rude.)_

However, here comes the catch. She suddenly doesn't feel obliged to save Blaine from the claws of Sebastian because her best gay has something on her. She doesn't feel the need to help Kurt because he's her friend, even knowing that he would've done it for her in a heartbeat. No, there's something entirely different going on. It's about her pride. Her _wounded _pride. This handsome young guy has managed to offend her, ignore her and if she didn't know any better she would've thought that he provoked her too. And if anything, Rachel _hates _losing.

If this makes her selfish, then so be it.

Determined, she turns around and walks up to Blaine and Sebastian.

She taps on Sebastian's shoulder and as he turns around, flabbergast that she's still around, she shoots him one of her show stopping grins.

He raises his eyebrows.

''Blaine.'' She says, her eyes holding on to Sebastian's hazel ones. They're this deep kind of green, filled with raw emotion. Which is strange, because if the stories that Kurt has told her have any truth behind them, than he's anything but emotional. He might even lack a heart. But this sight… it's something else entirely.

(She chooses not to dwell on it for too long.)

''Yes, Rachel?''

''Could you get me a beer, and Sebastian one too? I remembered that he asked me to get a few drinks. But obviously I don't know my way through this house, and I'm _horrible _at directions.'' Sebastian raises an eyebrow, she bats her eyelashes, and this time looks right over his shoulder to mark Blaine's reaction. Who looks completely neutral.

''Sure–''

''I'm not thirsty anymore.'' Sebastian intervenes.

But she doesn't leave it at that. ''Yes, you are.'' She frowns diverse confused, as she stares up at him. ''You told me you were almost _dehydrated_. We can't have that, now can we?''

''I didn't–''

''Sebastian, I don't mind.'' Blaine says, already stepping towards the kitchen. ''I'll go get some drinks.''

''But…'' Helplessly he stares at Blaine's retreating form. And as he frowns, almost confused at the proceeding, he stares right back down at the petite girl. There's a twitch of challenge in his eyes. ''He is going to come back, you know.''

She shrugs. A smile still spooking on her lips. ''I know… But I also know that the Warbles haven't seen Blaine for a while… And he was pretty loved around here.'' She sighs. ''It's obvious to me – of course, I can't say the same for you. I'm not sure if you're brain functions enough to keep track.'' He clicks his tongue, pursing his lips. But something that oddly resembles defiance shifts through his eyes. ''…It's obvious that his friends would _love_ to catch up with him… which buys as an half hour, perhaps even longer?''

''I can always go up to him.'' He chirps in, daringly waiting for her to come up with something else.

''You can. But I _will_ stop you.'' She sniffs her nose, jutting her chin high.

''How?''

''I have my ways. It's up to you if you actually have the _nerve_ to see me in action.''

He actually contemplates it. A little crease forms in his forehead and he scrunches up his nose. But anyone in his right mind wouldn't even question her. She can be very scary if she must be. Noah has called her bat shit crazy, Finn fears her more than he fears Quinn, and Sam nearly freaks out whenever someone disagrees with her in glee club.

Rachel Berry is _dangerous_.

''You're not what I expected.'' He settles on, instead. Crossing his arms over his chest. Her eyes unwillingly fall to his enlarged biceps. He frankly _is _an exceptional human being. And if he wasn't gay, vicious, and she didn't have a boyfriend in a cabin in Long Island, she might've really considered…

No! What the hell is she thinking? She _does_ have boyfriend and he_ is_ gay.

''What did you expect?''

She's stepping on slippery ice. But oddly, she doesn't mind skating.

''I'll tell you what I didn't expect. A hazardous, spunky midget… I like that.''

She gasps at the insult – ignoring the sort of compliment – and shoots him a glare. ''Well…'' She huffs. ''You are everything I expected. And believe me when I say, not only am I not impressed, but not intrigued either.''

''I can change that.''

Was that… was he… Is he flirting with her?

But…

''You're gay.'' She states matter of fact.

''I don't discriminate.''

''That makes no sense, whatsoever.''

''It does to me.''

She snorts, averts her eyes and bites her lip against the bubbling feeling at the pit of her stomach. ''Discrimination or not… or whatever you think you're doing…'' She swallows. ''There's no way that something's going to happen between us because I have boyfriend. And I love him. M–My boyfriend… that is. I–I love my boyfriend.''

She was stuttering. Why the hell was she stuttering?

He hums. Taking a step closer, and unconsciously, she looks over her shoulder to the dancing students, all enjoying themselves, and neither taking the time of the day to look over at them.

It's like he knows something that she's still left to figure out, as his hand reaches up, touches her cheek and gently moves her head up so her eyes re-connect with his. ''I don't know if you've notice, but if I want something…'' He licks his lips. Jutting her chin higher, forcefully. ''There's nothing there to stop me.''

Of course there isn't. He's after Blaine, and even persuades him in front of Kurt. He obviously has no boundaries.

But just like Blaine, she refuses to sacrifice a loving relationship for a person who has yet to learn anything about commitment. And even if Sebastian would change, the answer would've still been no. It's obvious that Rachel loves Finn. And they have always been meant to be. Yes, she will give it to you; they did break up quite a few times. And they do fight a lot. And sometimes their relationship feels forced, instead of soaring naturally. It's complicated. But when were Rachel and Finn never complicated? When was love never complicated?

''Good thing I do have boundaries.'' She spats. She whips her hair over her shoulder, straightening her shoulders, as she casts him a glare. ''Now, if you would excuse me…''

She's about to walk past him and she does manage to take at least three steps forward. But his hand finds her wrist and he holds on tight, pulling her flush against his side, like a magnet returning to its belonging. A puff of air escapes her mouth as she feels his warmth against her side. His husky breathe fawns over her ears as he bends down. His lips gracing her skin as if he's trying to invoke some kind of forbidden emotion out of her. As if he expects his charms to put everything in her well-thought, stable life, out of balance.

''If you leave.'' He murmurs lowly, pulling her closer. Her chest tightens, her eyelids somehow feeling a whole lot heavier. ''I will head up to Blaine and seduce him.'' He moves his lips over her cheek, and she's tempted to slap him away for the sake of her relationship, but more intrigued about his guts to perform something as risqué as coming on to a taken girl in a full house. ''And I wonder… _Rachel_.'' She can feel his heartbeat against her side. A picked up rhythm. Her name sounds so sweet leaving his precious lips. ''Do _you_ have the nerve to see me in action?''

A lump forms in her throat. She swallows it down. Responding breathlessly; ''what would you do if I left?''

She can feel his lips curling up as her eyes look ahead at the moving bodies. Listening to the sound of music blasting out of the stereo. As if it's calling out her name. Begging her to move along. Leave the curtains and move up to the stage.

''I'd _do_ Blaine.''

She gasps. Moving her head around to look at him.

His eyes have darkened. A lustrous twinkle gracing his orbs. A huntsman discovering his next prey and savoring in its beautiful innocence. But it's so far away. What he wants, what he's after, is far beyond his reach.

He can't have her. And perhaps that is what encourages Sebastian to pursue.

''You're disgusting.'' She hisses. Wrinkling her nose. But his face doesn't falter and his grip tightens. Rachel loves taking risks. But jeopardizing the relationship of her two best friends isn't a risk worth taking. She finally understands what Kurt meant about being afraid of Blaine and Sebastian all alone, with alcohol and a bed somewhere upstairs. It's not Blaine whom Kurt fears of doing something. It's Sebastian. Manipulative, conniving Sebastian. It's his eyes. Those green orbs that could summon enticing emotions out of a body. ''What do you want me to do.'' She gives in.

She reminds herself, as Sebastian smiles and loosens his grip, that she loves Finn. And him only. One day she's going to be Mrs. Hudson, carry his children and live the life that she has always dreamt about. There's nothing that Sebastian can do to throw that out of balance.

Not if she lets him.

''Dance with me.'' He says.

His rough finger trails over her soft skin. Arousing a pitted feeling.

She nods, against her better judgment.

The grin he shoots her as she takes his hand, pulling him along the sea full of people, has nothing emotional or sincere.

**…**

**19:30 PM**

**What are you wearing?**

19:35 PM

This is _the_ most… inappropriate way of starting a conversation. Therefore I will not answer this abject question. Hopefully this will tutor you into the scenery of female feminism, which I am proudly to say; I am part of. And that no lady–with remotely any self-respect–would have ever answered a question that is both, sexist and _extremely _vile. Shame on you.

19:35 PM

And, who the hell is this?

**19:38 PM**

**Way to be a fucking joy-kill, Rachel. You could've just said that you refuse to answer my question. But **_**no...**_** Complicated much? What's next? A whole fucking paragraphed tale about women's self-worth? I just wanted to know what you were wearing. Shit…**

**19:38 PM**

**It's Sebastian, btw.**

19:43 PM

Pardon me for actually defending every woman's right! How would you have felt if an unknown number texted you, and proceeded to ask you something as inappropriate as; _'what are you wearing?'_ It's vile, and no woman should ever delude herself into actually going along with it. How did you get my number, anyway? And why, in all that is holy, are you texting me?

19:44 PM

I would've _not_ sent you a paragraphed narration about women's self-worth. I fully trust that you know enough.

**19:47 PM**

**Can we skip the deets? I doesn't matter where I got you're number from. I just wanted to talk to you. Everything else is just immaterial.**

19:48 PM

It does matter.

**19:49 PM**

**Tell me what you're wearing.**

19:49 PM

No.

**19:51 PM**

**Jees. You're no fun. You're like, the complete opposite of yesterday's party. If I recall correctly, you were grinding yourself up against me. All touchy feely. Like, I just asked you to dance, not statutory rape me on the dance floor.**

**19:51 PM**

**Not that I minded. **

19:53 PM

Oh please. _You're_ the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me. I clearly wanted to leave, but you used Blaine as a way of holding me captive on a dance floor. What happened next was just my way of securing my two best friends relationships. Nothing more.

**19:56 PM**

**Your boyfriend would've probs seen it differently.**

19:57 PM

This conversation is over.

**19:59 PM**

**Oh, come on. Just tell me what you're wearing.**

**20:02 PM**

**I won't stop bugging you until you do.**

**20:04 PM**

**I liked what you wore yesterday.**

**20:04 PM**

**That dress was fucking hot.**

**20:07 PM**

**I imagine what for sounds you'd make if I ever went up that dress. **

**20:09 PM**

**Probs, damn musical.**

20:09 PM

I'M WEARING SHORTS AND A TANKTOP! I'M WEARING SHORTS AND A TANKTOP. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

**20:11 PM**

**You're no fun.**

**…**

She had a dream about him. A not so pure, yet pleasurable dream. They did things, only fitted for the imagination. Only required in a sexual relationship. One that she has with Finn. The relationship that many teenagers dream of. It contains the popular guy and the not so loved girl. Some call it the relationship that goes against all the odds. Where the freak finds prince charming and prince charming finds his queen. But yet prince charming was nowhere to be found in her dreams. And the cause of her best friend's distress, the villain, was doing unspeakable things to her.

She actually enjoyed, to be honest, even if the thought alone is immoral.

She wonders if dreaming about someone else who isn't her boyfriend equals cheating. She wonders if she would ever pursue her imagination. Risk what she has had with a boy for years, for a guy that she has not only met yesterday but has also become the sworn enemy of her best friend. Or does the taste of something so sinful, just seem sweet? Perhaps the act of doing something wrong thrills her. Or maybe, if looking deeper into her relationship, would she have ever considered the fact of cheating on her boyfriend with someone whom she has known for just a day, if her relationship was as stable as she thought? Would she have ever thought about cheating on Finn with an alleged gay man, if their relationship was whole enough?

She goes on with her day as if the thoughts have never crept on her, as if she's not confused.

As if her mobile phone isn't buzzing with incoming texts.

**…**

''So, he's busy?''

Rachel sounds off. Off tune. Off her happy, preppy self. But that is to be expected if this has been the fourth time that she has called her boyfriend, but received his step-brother on the other line.

She just needs to hear his voice. Is that too much to ask for?

''I'm sorry, Rachel.'' Kurt says pitifully. ''I'm sure he wants to talk to you just as much as you want to.'' She nods, despite knowing that he can't see her. She takes the doorknob of Breadsticks in her hands, turns it over, before stepping in. ''But with this fuel, and the need to get out and escape suffocation in this wretched condo, is very tempting…''

''I know… But I guess… I guess I thought that he would've taken his phone with him in case I would call…'' She chews her lip. ''But I guessed wrong.''

Perhaps she's not important enough to be considered. Perhaps he can't bear the thought of hearing her voice again. Perhaps he can't jeopardize the chance of his father calling him, despite her name that would've shown up on his phone if she would call.

Maybe she's not _worth_ it.

She frowns, pulling a chair away from her usual table before sitting down and ordering a cup of coffee.

''…I'm sorry.'' Kurt says again. As if it's up to him to apologize for his brother's actions. ''But on a brighter note, he carriers your photo in his wallet like it's his baby.''

''He does?''

This should make her feel happy. And it does. For a second. Before a nauseating guilty feeling chews lightly at her insides.

She's suddenly not so thirsty anymore.

(But she smiles despite herself.)

''Yeah. Of course he does, Rachel. I mean, can you believe it? We actually have the best relationships ever.'' She nods slowly, smiling up at the waitress when she leans down and puts her coffee on the table. ''It's like distance can't come between a loving, faithful relationship.'' She hums a yes, and sips her coffee. Looking over the white marble cup to find a familiar gentleman walking up to her.

He comes close enough to bear his lustrous green eyes.

''And I have you to thank for that.'' Kurt gushes, but she can't seem to respond, as she gazes back at the body that proceeds to sit in front of her.

She puts her coffee on the table, barely managing to swallow the liquid.

''Um, Kurt…'' Sebastian raises an eyebrow as he leans forward, smirking as though this situation humors him. ''I–I have to go. I'll talk to you later.''

''Okay?'' He hesitantly responds. ''Oh yeah, I never thanked you for keeping Sebastian away from Blaine. And therefore, Rachel Berry, I thank you for your selfless and reckless deed.''

''You don't need to thank me.'' Her eyes scan the sculpture before her, lingering on his lips. Vague fragments of her dream flooding her mind, eating away at her sanity. _This is so wrong._ She presses her eyes shut, shaking her head. ''Really.'' Her eyes slowly re-open as they fall to the table. ''_Don't_ thank me.''

''Oh come on Rachel, don't be so modest. Seriously, that feature rarely suites you… Just accept the compliment. I mean, when has Rachel Berry done anything selflessly? Mostly it's always about you, you and _you_. And perhaps once in a while the world comes across you're sweet, nectar, golden heart and you actually do something nice…'' He snorts softly. ''Than you turn back to that upper bitch, and tear everyone done and proceed to own up to your _Slytherin _ways–_but that's why I love you._''

She feels the need to gasp.

''Are you blushing?'' Sebastian whispers. He clicks his tongue. ''Is it because of me?''

She rolls her eyes, yet can't bring up the will to tell him otherwise.

Her words left untold actually boost his self-esteem.

She really needs to hang up.

''I really, _really,_ need to go, Kurt… _Bye_.''

She hears the faint voice of her best friend telling her goodbye as she removes the phone from her ear, clicking the disconnect button and placing her phone on the table.

(Something is eating away at her heart, at her stomach, at her lungs. It stings. But she's left to wonder if it's a good feeling or a bad one. If it's thrilling or just completely wrong.)

''I heard that you, Blaine and Kurt have a Tuesday thing here at Breadsticks.'' She looks up at his face. And that feeling bubbles up in her stomach. As if she's just about to ride on a rollercoaster. ''You guys join up and act like it's reunion of _Friends_.'' He grins. ''I couldn't help but come… So, where were we?''

Rachel purses her lips, crossing her arms as she leans back against the chair. This is wrong. This situation is so wrong. And she should just leave her coffee and head back home. Block her phone number, and move on with her life.

But the feeling that something is about to get torn apart is knocking at the door; her hands are on the knob, ready to pull it open. Admitting the chaos. And though sanity tries to explain everything that could go wrong, her heart assures her that nothing has been more right.

Rachel has always been a victim of her heart desires.

(If only the thought of doing something as exciting with the villain wasn't as appealing, as it truly was. Perhaps than she could've found the will to walk away.)

''You know,'' she briefly looks around. ''Blaine can arrive any moment.''

''Who's to say I haven't lured you into my bed by the time he arrives?''

**…**

* * *

**Up next – chapter two**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
